Night Moves
by malkavius30
Summary: Lowlight sees something he wishes he hadn't seen and now someone's got to pay


Disclaimer: Please note I do not own any characters in this work of fan fiction. Any reference to any person alive or dead is purely coincidental.

Night time. That is when I am at my peak. There is nothing that can get by me in the dark. That is where I am most comfortable and most alert. When I was younger, my dad and brothers thought it fun to force me to hunt rats in a junk yard at night. Dad was the type of man that didn't want any sissy boys in his house. He wanted his boys tough and fearless like him. Well Dad, guess what, your little rat catcher has grown up. And now he's something more scarier than the boogie man.

It was a hot summer night at the Pitt, and I drew sentry duty. Lucky me. It's not that I don't mind it, but I'd rather scan the perimeter from a sniper's nest, than do a building to building search like the average green shirts.

Approaching the Motor Pool, I heard a noise from behind a pile of crates. As I crept along the side of the wall, the noise grow louder and more audible. At first it sounded like an animal moaning or crying. Then I could barely make out movement that resembled someone choking another person. Finally a female voice cried out, "That's it. Stab me with your javelin big fella." Javelin? Quickly, I flood the room with the light from my flashlight and in the corner on a set of oil drums were Flint & Lady Jaye; both half naked and dieing of embarrassment.

Next day, I'm called on the carpet before Duke. Flint was standing in a corner acting like a spoiled brat that he is. It seems he had gone to Duke and trumped up some charges of insubordination and false arrest against me. As I explained to Duke, "It's not like I was doing anything wrong. I was just doing my job; making the base safe from Cobra terrorists and the occasional cheap freaks who like to bone their girlfriend behind the motor pool." I could tell Beach Head was smirking under that baklava of his. "It wasn't my fault beret boy here, couldn't find a decent motel room like everybody else." It makes Beach's day seeing Flint all riled up. The two have been thorns in each other's sides since day one, and come to think about it, I really didn't care for Flint's cavalier attitude either.

Flint had enough. He was embarrassed in front of his girl last night, he was embarrassed in front of his peers by spending a night in the stockade, and now he was going to be the joke of the base because of my little comment. Something had to give and Flint took a swing at me. Duke intercepted the swing slammed Flint face first on the top of his desk.

"FLINT! I WILL NOT HAVE MY MEN FIGHTING AMONGST THEMSELVES! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR", shouted Duke. Flint gathered what was left of his composure and responded with a sheepish, "Yes sir..."

"WHAT WAS THAT SOLDIER! I CANNOT HEAR YOU!", said Duke applied more pressure to the base of Flint's skull.

"YES SIR!", replied Flint in pain. Duke then turned him loose and turned his attention to me. I shrugged at the whole thing like it was nothing. Flint was lucky, if it wasn't for Duke, I would have ripped his arm off and shoved half way up his ass.

"As far as I'm concerned, this incident between both of you ends now. Understand?",

"Beach, I'm not sure, my vision was kind of hazy, did we see anything? I'm not exactly sure.", I quipped.

"Hmmm your right… I think I saw ole Beret Boy get his ass handed to him by his CO, but like you I've come to question my vision.", chuckled the ranger.

"What are you two getting at.", questioned Duke.

"What are you getting at you two.", asked Duke.

"With all due respect sir, seeing as we have problems with our vision, maybe some well deserved R&R will get us off base long enough for us all to forget this whole ordeal.", replied Beach Head with a wicked grin under his baclava.

Duke shook his head in disgust.

"You two pirates have been hanging out with Shipwreck way too long.", gasped Duke. "Okay here is a 24 hour pass, now get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind.

Dismissed."

As the two left Duke's office they could hear Duke say to Flint, "By the time I'm done with you, screwing around behind the motor pool will be the last thing on your mind…"

That night we found ourselves at a place called Jake's Gravel Bar. Someplace Shipwreck suggested. It was alright. Dried blood mixed with sawdust on the floor, jukebox playing various country songs, and some busty blonde pushing her late 40's behind the bar filling mugs with what was on tap. A real typical redneck establishment and Beach Head felt right at home. I was just minding my business, sipping a brew when out of the blue a group of punks stroll in. I've seen their type before. Young rebels with an attitude, both ears, tongue and body pierced, hair spiked up and a shirts tied around their waist. Looked like rejects from a Dreadnoks convention. I casually looked over in their direction, but Beach Head, tapped me on the shoulder and suggested we paid them no mind.

On the TV ran a story about a convoy of American troops who were killed by Iraqi terrorists. Beach & I knew lot of young men and women who went over there to fight so we bowed our head in silence out of respect for the dead.

Suddenly, this skinny yellow haired punk stands up and says FK them and gives the screen the one finger salute and then grabs his crotch as he walks back at his crew…

At first I didn't say anything. I just stood up, walked over to where he sat and just stared at him with disgust.

"What the Fk you staring a…" Before he could finish his sentence, I had already grabbed the yellow haired freak by the throat and slammed him up to a nearby wall. Another punk thought it smart to hit me over the back with a chair. Then everything turned into a dog pile. A small blue haired punk was thrown across the bar, while another was slammed him thru a table. This one big bald guy with a nose ring tried to be smart and duke it out with me. I took a few hard punches to the jaw and then I countered with a judo flip that sent him sailing over pool table. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see someone else being dropped like a bad habit. I look over and see Beach Head covering my back. "I'll have to handle it too you, Lowlight, you really know how to liven up a bar." He chided as he kicked some guy in the balls and finished with a hard right to punk's head.

Sounds of sirens echoed in the distance, so we high tailed it out of there in Beach's Humvee.


End file.
